Our Fate
by Fizyleah
Summary: Sakura just woke up and decided to continues her days with no differences. Just when she running to hospitals her workplace, on her way she encounters with a woman who supposed sealed away by her teammates. Just when she wanted to alert the village, Kagura walked to her and reveals something Sakura would never expected. MadaSaku MadaraxSakura Madara U./Sakura H.
1. summary

Sakura just woke up and decided to continues her days with no differences. Just when she running to hospitals her workplace, on her way she encounters with a woman who supposed sealed away by her teammates. Just when she wanted to alert the village, Kaguya walked to her and reveals something Sakura would never expected. After the reveals, Sakura started to lost her conscious and when she wake up, she's insides her young body of 5 year old and lost all of her memories. That's when she encounters her two fated people and one of them are her destiny

**Author notes**

**Hey guys this is me fizyleah. I wanted to apologize in advance in case there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes because english are not my mother tongue or first language. I will updates more chapter in future so wait for me. I just want you guys to know that this is my very first fanfic story so I'll try my best to entertain all of you with my imagination . Until next time fellas **


	2. Prologue

Third P.O.V

It all started with a good and sunny morning. Sakura just woke up and go to the bathroom and finished her business. Then she walked to her mirror and she immediately reminded what just happened in these past day. It was a war and it felt like forever. Naruto and Sasuke has sealed Kaguya forever and the world gained the peace.

Sasuke returned to Konoha but still received punishment. After seeing Sasuke, Sakura don't know how to feel about him anymore. She thought she will forever in love with him but clearly wrong. Sakura's loves for Sasuke started to diminishes. Sakura tried to avoid Sasuke while he was in Konoha everytime she saw him before Sasuke saw her.

After thinking about Konoha then she remembered the war. Uchiha Madara. The name itself gave shiver in her body and she have no idea why. After the infamous Madara told all shinobi why he want to activate infinity tsukiyomi, Sakura doesn't want to admit but she kinda understands why Madara wanted that. This world are corrupted and Sakura knows that. But Madara's ninja way to fixed it was wrong. Sakura just have this thought if someone can strengthen Madara and Hashirama's bond, those two would never go against each other. If there was someone who can save Madara's brother Izuna, he would never corrupted by Zetsu and if someone was there to killed Zetsu before it pulls anyone into darkness, there won't be anyone would suffered from Zetsu's evilness. But things have been done and nothing can reversed all of that.

Sakura hated this part of her which she always felt sympathy towards other people even though she doesn't know them. Sakura pulls herself from her thought and combs her hair. She changed her hairstyle back then and she loves herself more than before now cause she once has confidence issues but she has changed. Sakura has tight schedule today and wang to get over it so that she can continue her sleeps. She go to her front door and steps out. She started to running to the hospital.

On her way, Sakura passed by her team hang out place which is a field. She stopped at her tracks and just stares at the field and the nostalgia feeling hit her like a truck. Then she snapped out of it and just when she wanted to started her running, she saw a woman behind a tree. Sakura stopped and looked at her.

The woman is Kaguya. Sakura was shocked and frightened. She immediately get into her fighting pose and she noted herself she need to alert the village. Just when Sakura wanted to form kage bunshin jutsu, Kaguya stood in front of her. Sakura cannot move and she realizes that her surrounding has turned into white blank space. Kaguya opens her mouth

"I knew it was you back then. I was waiting for you for years" said Kagura. Sakura still cannot move and she sensed that Kaguya doesn't have murderous intent towards her. Sakura decided to speak "How are you still alives!? Naruto and Sasuke already sealed you!" Sakura speaks with a strong voice.

Kaguya smiled at the girl strong attitude. "You haven't changed at all" smiles Kaguya. "And to answer your question, I am not here phsyically but spiritually" Kaguya said with calming voice. Sakura felt calmed by Kaguya's voice and she hated that. "What do you want?" asks Sakura with alert. "This is not your place dear Sakura, you haven't fulfilled your destiny" said Kaguya.

Sakura frowned "What the hell are you talking about?". Kaguya smiles "I have gone astray and it's my fault that the world are corrupted. I need to fixed this but unfortunately I've changed into fearsome being. Only my kind can fixed this instead of me. And I've finally recognized you". Kaguya moves her hand and palm Sakura's cheek with sadness and lovingness. Sakura was confused and didn't know how to react because the Kaguya in front of her was very different and Sakura was shocked how her heart feels warmth for Kaguya.

"You are the only my hope and light my child. I regretted that I haven't hold you like this when you were born. I wish that I can get to see you and your brothers plays with each other but unfortunately my immature past self decided to gave you away. But that was because I was afraid that my only daughter will grow in this corrupted word" said Kaguya with ger voice filled with sadness. Sakura was dumbfounded by what this woman in front of her said. She was her mother!?.

Just when Sakura wanted answer suddenly Kaguya engulfed Sakura with hug and then there was huge chakra surrounded them. Slowly Kaguya began to fades away. "What's happening. Why are you fading!?" asks Sakura. She supposed to feel relief that Kagura started to fades away but all she feels now is anguish and overwhelming sadness.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but you need to fulfilled your destiny. I will transfer all of my chakra insides of you. I know that it will be a very painful process but I knew you are a strong girl. I need you to know that I will always watch over you and please watch out fof black Zetsu. I never gave birth to such monster." Kaguya whispered into Sakura's ears. Sakura eyes now filled with tears and suddenly she said to Kaguya an unexpected words "Don't go mom".

Kaguya eyes wide open hearing her only daughter words. Eyes brimming with tears Kaguya speak for the last time "I love you my daughter" and she faded away completely. Sakura fell down and in front of her was a big portal and slowly her body started to dissolves into the world in front of her. Sakura's eyes started to slowly closed and she succumbs into the darkness.


End file.
